1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color liquid crystal display panel, particularly to a color liquid crystal display panel having an array of thin film transistors (hereinafter abbreviated as TFT) for performing switching per each image element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a photoconductive semiconductor used in a color liquid crystal display device incorporating a TFT array, if light is irradiated on TFT without light interception, the off-resistance of the transistor will be lowered to as low as one thousandth or less even without about 1,000 lux of white light irradiation. Therefore, in the prior art, as schematically shown in a sectional view in FIG. 2, on the insulating-aligning layer 6, there are provided light intercepting layers 12 and 12' at the positions corresponding to the semiconductor layer 3 to protect the semiconductor from irradiation of light so far as possible, thereby stabilizing the switching characteristics.
The insulating-aligning layer 6 is required to function as a stable protective layer for the thin film transistors. Layer 6 is generally formed as an insulating layer with a film thickness of about 1 .mu.m between the light intercepting layer 12 formed of a metal and the source or drain electrode, and is further required to function as the aligning layer. As a result, a complicated construction of an insulating film comprising two or more layers of separate insulating and aligning layer 6 has frequently been adopted, whereby a TFT away as a whole will favorably be formed thick.